


From The Woods

by WelcomeToThePainTrain



Category: Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arthur is a softie, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other, Written because of corona, and im bored, but not really, little bit of merthur, maybe if you squint, merthur lives 2020 (kinda), percabeth but in merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToThePainTrain/pseuds/WelcomeToThePainTrain
Summary: Katherine is the forgotten twin sister of Merlin. She was raised by her father and her mother Lady Hecate far away from people. But what happens when she crosses paths with Morgana and ends up saving her on her way to Camalot?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Arthur Pendragon/Katherine(oc), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	From The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Katherine played by Chloe Bennett

Katherine ran through the forest bow in hand, arrow quiver on her back, her hood up hiding her dirty blond hair. Heart pounding, lungs burning, vision blurring, legs shaking she ran fast, not stopping, afraid if she did she couldn’t continue.

  
Katherine fatly heard yelling on her left and she moved on instinct like a lioness attacking its prey. As soon as she got in range, she grabbed a low branch and swung her body up in a tree. The high view gave the opportunity to see further and around her easer.

  
Mind and body worked together seamlessly to notch an arrow in her bow. She took a steady aim, blowing a lock of hair from her eyes. Her breath hitched when a woman came out running in her underdress, her black hair a wild mess behind her. She looked behind her with caution.

  
 _I_ _know her, but from where?_ Katherine shook her head softly, _I’ll find out later after I save her_. She moved her sight to the men coming up behind her. _Bandits_ , her mind supplied.

  
She held her breath to steady her aim and shot the closest in the heart, she repeated the process four times before she jumped to the ground. “Looks like you could use a hand,” Katherine grinned cheekily.

  
“Who are you?”

  
“Your saver.” _A little cocky but that’s one of my charms_. “You?”

  
“Morgana, King Uther’s ward.” _So that’s why_. Her mind supplied.

  
“Camelot right,” Katherine asked, shifting her bow back on her shoulder. Camalot impressed and disguised her at the same time, it's a beautiful place but there was so much death. In her humble opinion, King Uther is a horrible king, killing people left and right with no care of consequences.

  
“Yes,” Morgana answered shivering.

  
“Guess it’s a good thing I’m heading that way, huh? I’ll escort you, My Lady.”

  
“Thank you that would most helpful,” Morgana said shivering.

  
A twig snapped behind them. It only took a second her to turn in a one-eighty, bow at the ready, her body shielding Morgana’s. To anybody else, she looked like a deadly dancer. “When I say run, I need you to as far as you can, as fast as you can.” She whispered her eyes flicking around them, trying to find the source of the sound. “Don’t look back I’ll catch up to you.”

  
A man came from the clearing. She tensed, her jaw ticked, “ drop the sword or die where you stand!” She yelled, her fingers ready to let the arrow fly at a moment’s notice. From the corner of her eye, she saw another man from the side come up. “Run!” They were trying to ambush them. “Morgana go now!” Katherine whispered harshly.

  
She heard the retreating footsteps and let the arrow fly.

  
It pierced the man’s heart. She saw more get around her and swished from bow to sword. Katherine gripped the hilt comfortably in her hand and twisted ones, two times, before lunging at her first target. Their blades clashed together causing a painful vibration to travel up her arm. She grit her teeth together and pushed harder against his blade.

  
He was stronger than her but she was better.

  
She slashed low at his feet, in surprise he stepped back and she stepped forwards. Katherine twisted her sword against his causing him to drop it, before it hit the ground she grabbed it. She kicked him into the tree behind him then took a step and drove his sword through his heart.

  
He dropped to the ground dead.

  
She turned and blocked a strike of another blade, she pushed him back and took a sharp breath. She lunged forward with the intent to drive her sword with his body but the strike was blocked. She knew that she wasn’t going to win against all of them.

But if they thought she was going down without a fight there were dead wrong.


End file.
